


[PODFIC] something about a coffeeshop

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: “Welcome to the Rebels Coffeehouse, where we fight against unreasonably priced drinks and capitalism, what can I get for you today?”





	[PODFIC] something about a coffeeshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [something about a coffeeshop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965345) by [ashmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashmes/pseuds/ashmes). 



Cover made by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bRogue%20One%5d%20something%20about%20a%20coffeeshop.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bRogue%20One%5d%20something%20about%20a%20coffeeshop.mp3) | **Size:** 23 MB | **Duration:** 00:24:37 

  
---|---


End file.
